A conventional vehicular visibility support apparatus is indicated in Patent Literature 1, for example. The visibility support apparatus (vehicle rear view monitoring system) in Patent Literature 1 includes: a rear view camera for picking up an image of the view behind a vehicle; two side view cameras, left side and right side, for picking up an image of the view laterally behind the vehicle; and a display device to display the image picked up by each camera on a monitor screen surface.
An image picked up by the rear view camera is displayed on the monitor screen surface as a bird's-eye view image obtained when the periphery of the vehicle is viewed from a different eye view direction. The display device displays on the monitor screen surface an icon forming a frame shape in an area corresponding to a dead angle produced when an image is picked up with a rear view camera. The images picked up by the side view cameras are reduced or partly cut out and displayed in the icon.
As a result, the images picked up with the side view cameras on the left side and right side of the vehicle are displayed on the single monitor screen surface together with the bird's-eye view image. Therefore, if there is any dangerous object or obstacle behind or beside the vehicle, a driver can easily find the dangerous object or obstacle and avoid it with a leeway.